Light-emitting devices that use solid-state light-emitting elements such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are currently in practical use. A light-emitting device that uses a solid-state light-emitting element typically has a structure in which the solid-state light-emitting element is sealed and protected by a transparent resin and in which a phosphor for wavelength conversion is dispersed in the transparent resin as appropriate.
In recent years there has been demand for light-emitting devices such as described above to exhibit, for example, high output, various tones, and a wide color gamut. Furthermore, in accompaniment to the maturing of techniques pertaining to white LEDs, there is demand for these light-emitting devices to be compatible with a wide range of phosphors.
In one example of a conventional technique pertaining to a light-emitting device that uses a solid-state light-emitting element, PTL 1 discloses a bath tub-type LED package. Specifically, as illustrated in FIG. 5, the LED package disclosed in PTL 1 includes a bath tub portion 110 filled with a sealing resin 105 containing a phosphor 106 and having an inner surface that is inclined such as to ensure a light-emission path for an LED 103.
In another example of a conventional technique pertaining to a light-emitting device that uses a solid-state light-emitting element, PTL 2 discloses a bath tub-type LED package that includes a silicone lens. Specifically, as illustrated in FIG. 6, the LED package disclosed in PTL 2 includes a silicone lens 208 that is affixed to the surface of a sealing resin 205 such that the amount of light that is extracted in an upward direction from the LED package is increased.